A New Begining
by JoventheThief
Summary: This is the story about a fox named joven (me!) and how he came to redwall. Eventualy, this will be as long as a small novel. Enjoy, and write lots of reviews.


Foreword: Redwall isn't mine, but this story and a good portion of the characters in it are © me. Anything that isn't is probably © BJ. This work is meant in no way to offend him or his associates. Enjoy, and once again, write me lots of reviews!  
  
A New Begining  
  
A light breeze blew over the plains from the West, sweeping across the rolling hills and valleys and over the path to waft gently against the high, sturdy walls of Redwall Abbey. Dumble the mouse sat on the west wall, looking out over the vast plains of the West, letting the wind ruffle through his fur.   
It had been six seasons since the Wandering Noonvale Troop had left Redwall, and now they were back again. Dumble had grown into quite an acrobat, and had made a fine new addition to the troupe's repetoir. He was glad to have a break, though, and the cooking at the Abbey was even better than he had remembered. In fact, the Redwallers had thrown a feast in honor of their returning friends. Dumble smiled as he remembered the plate after plate of food that Florian had made disappear.  
Dumble! There you are! Dumble turned to see the squirrel Abbess Songbreeze ascending the wall steps, two empty baskets around one arm.  
Oh, hello there, mother. Can I help you with something? replied Dumble as he nimbly jumped down from his perch on the parapets.  
Actually, there is. I was wondering if you would like to go out into the forest with me and help to collect some herbs for the infirmary?   
Aye, I'd love to. Dumble said, accepting the basket which the Abbess held out for him.  
The squirrel and mouse trotted down the steps and headed toward the gate. They were half way through the great stone archway when the Abbess heard the Abbey Champion, Dann Reguba, calling after her. Hey, Song! Be careful out there! Don't get yourself into any trouble, ya here!  
One, that's Abbess Songbreeze to you, called Song over her shoulder and two, don't worry! I've got Dumble with me; he's a good strong mouse now! Now good day to ya... Dannflor! Song dashed off giggling before Dan could have a chance to respond, Dumble following close behind her.  
  
It had been a successful morning of gathering, and after lunch Dumble and Song sat cooling their paws in a small stream, enjoying the shade of the forest. Suddenly, they heard a rustling on the opposite bank, and without talking at all, they looked at each other, then they both slowly and noiselessly slid back into the undergrowth. After a few moments, they heard paw steps, and held their breath in anticipation. In a terrific burst of leaves and moss, the other side of the bank exploded with action. When the debris settled after a few seconds, it was all too clear what was causing all the commotion. Sprawled out on the bank were a mouse and weasel babe, both wearing dusty but still fairly clean smocks, through which their tiny chests could be seen, heaving in and out from the exertion of tumbling around which young ones often do. Dumble was about to mention to the Song that they didn't particularly dangerous, but instead found that, instead of being beside him, she up staring across at the mouse babe, a teary glimmer showing in her eyes.  
she said quietly, almost inaudible. Dumble remembered the name as he stood up as well. According to the story he had heard, Andyan was an orphaned mouse who had disappeared from the Abbey two seasons ago. The Redwallers had given up looking for the young mouse when the winter storms hit, knowing that he could never live through them. But could he have actually survived?  
The young mouse looked across the stream, his features lighting up as he saw Song standing there, her arms open. Muvva Abbess! he exclaimed as he fairly flew across the stream to attach himself to Song's habit. Andy tot e'd neva seed you agin!  
Andy! Oh, Andy, your alive! I can hardly believe it! Where have you been?! Song questioned through flowing tears.  
I've been wiv my friend! he said, motioning to a bush on the opposite bank. Hey! C'mon out! Is okay! Dis is Muvva Abbess!  
The momentarily forgotten weasel babe stepped out from behind the bush slowly crossed the stream. He stood looking up at the Abbess and Dumble with his huge, saucer-like eyes, shuffling his foot paws unsurely.   
said Dumble, breaking the silence.  
Said the weasel in a quiet voice.  
What's your name, little fella'. Dumble encouraged.  
he said, sounding a little more confident.  
Pleased to meet you, young Ashvin. said the Abbess with a smile on her face.  
Before any other conversation could take place a young, female voice heard by all coming from the same bank that the young ones had come from. Ashvin! Andy! Where are you two!  
Oh! dat's Mizzuz Fern, said Andy in an excited tone you'w wike her, she's nice. She wooks afta us! Ova here, Mizz Fern, by da stream! Andy called out over the stream bank.  
Song and Dumble tensed up, not knowing what to expect of this Miss Fern. They did not have long to wait. There was a was a sould of moving under brush, and then the bank side ferns parted. So here you.... on the opposite stream bank stood a young ferret maid, about Dumble's age. She had on a long, neatly kept short-sleeved brown dress, with a rope cord around her waist. On her arm hung a home made basket full of various fresh wild flowers. Her eyes were a deep obsidian color, with just a hint of sapphire blue showing through in the light. Oh, hello. she said finally, her voice sounding unsure and questioning.  
Hello, my child, said the Song, trying to sound official but not overbearing, and what might your name be, young one?  
Fernvalley, Fernvalley Banklotus, the ferret replied, trying to sound confident Fern for short. If I may ask, do you know either of these two young ones?  
As a matter of fact, I do. Song responded. This young mouse here disappeared from my Abbey two seasons ago. We had thought that he had perished during the winter.  
Your Abbey? said the Fern, her voice sounding distant But, that would make you Abbess of...  
Redwall Abbey. Dumble finished for her. We're both from there. Where are you from?  
Originally, I'm from Southsward, though I left there a long time ago. She seemed rather flustered, almost as if she was embarrassed at not showing proper respect. You must excuse me. she said, You see, until now, I've only thought of Redwall as an old myth. I never thought that it could really exist.   
Well, it does, my child, and we're living proof. I am Abbess Songbreeze and this is Dumble, a visiting actor, from the Wandering Noonvale Troupe.   
Noonvale..., Joven..., would he.... Fern said to herself. She snapped back to reality, saying Sorry, my mind was going off on a tangent. Please, if you have nothing else to do, would you come with me, I believe there is much we should discuss.  
Of course, said Song politely, We'd love to.  
Us three: me, Andy and Ashy, we're part of a larger group, all of us young. Fern explained. We all escaped from a band of slavers in East Mossflower about a season ago.  
Thank heaven you escaped, said Song. Goodness only knows what would have happened to you if you hadn't gotten away!  
Yes, I shudder to think. There's fifteen of us including me. I act as a mother to most of these young'uns. There's twelve babes and three o'us adolescents. There's me, Naren, the hare, and Joven, the fox. We're all orphans. Joven's really the one who kinda leads us. He's got a strong mind and a kind heart. I've never heard him say one bad thing to these little ones, and believe me, they can be little terrors when they want to be. Ah, we're here! They had arrived at a clearing in the forest. In the center of the clearing, there stood a large rock formation. From where they stood, Song and Dumble could see that a small, walled in structure had been built against the rock. As they approached, Song could see two small forms tending to what appeared to be a small garden of sorts. She guessed that those would be the hare and fox.  
As they closed in, Andy and Ashvin jetted off for a large group of other young ones. As they did so, Joven looked and saw them. He nudged the Naren next to him as he yelled Hey! Fern! Back already? Thought you were going to take those two on a nice long walk!  
Found some beasts out in the forest by the stream. replied Fern. I think you might want to meet them!  
Well, bring'em on in! Jolly old tea should be ready, wot, wot, Joven? Naren piped in.  
A short while later, Song, Dumble, Fern and Naren were seated at a small table as Joven poured tea for all. Song looked both of the beasts over. Joven wore a maroon tunic with a black cloth belt, and a pointed brown hat, typical for many forest thieves. His eyes were a maroon of an ever deeper hue than his tunic. The Hare, Naren, was clad in a pair of dark blue shorts and wore a medallion with what looked almost to be a carving of Salamandastron on it.  
said Joven as he was sitting down. where are you two from.  
Joven, may I present to you Abbess Songbreeze of Redwall Abbey. said Fern in an almost mocking formal tone. Joven missed his chair completely and fell in a unceremonious heap on the floor. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Where both of these creatures actually from the legendary Redwall Abbey? He gratefully excepted Dumble's paw as Dumble said Hey. My name's Dumble. I'm actually just visiting the Abbey. I belong to an acting group called the Wandering Noonvale Troupe. Again there came a crash and a thud as Joven, startled by these words, let go of Dumble's hand, this time taking his tea cup with him. All who were present, including Joven himself, had to suppress their laughter to a few giggles.  
Guess I'd better work on my aim before I sit down next time. said Joven as he rose up for the second time, this time making sure that he knew where his chair was as he seated himself in it and placed his tea cup back in its appropriate place. Amid stifled laughter, he poured his own tea again and took a long, drawn out drink.  
Judging by your reaction, said Song as she ran her finger around the rim of her tea cup. I'd say that you didn't think there was a such place as Redwall Abbey.  
I was starting to lose my hope that there was. admitted Joven. He took a calm sip of his tea before continuing. You see, me and my sister, Aureana - Aury for short, she's the little fox maid out there, in the purple dress - have been looking for Redwall for about three seasons; ever since we left the Northlands, anyway. That's where we're from ya'know, the Northlands.  
If I may ask, why did you leave your home. Song hoped that she wasn't prying too deeply. She didn't want to be a rude guest.  
Too late. Song felt a lump in her heart as she saw the previously jovial fox's expression drop as he stared, misty eyed, into his cup, and said I don't really like to talk about that. After a few moments, he looked up at Dumble, his features beginning to return to normal. So, tell me; you said you were from the Wandering Noonvale Troupe, didn't you?  
Dumble responded quizzically.  
Do have any memories of a place called Noonvale?  
No, not really, but I do remember our troupe leader saying that our next destination after Redwall was a place called Noonvale. Why do you ask?  
Joven did not answer; he only nodded.   
Song was developing a deep love for these creatures. She was in awe of how they had survived so well out here in the wilderness by themselves. She felt that she had to do something, but what? Of course!   
I have noticed that you all seem to have a great interest in Redwall, so why not come back with me and Dumble and see it for yourselves? Song felt three disbelieving and extremely shocked pairs of eyes boring into her.  
Oh, but we couldn't, said Fern What would happen to the little'uns while we're gone?  
Who said you were leaving them here? said Song in a mock-serious tone. We'll all go, all of us, together.  
But would the others at the Abbey accept us? said Joven in a skeptical tone.  
Oh, they will, don't you worry. said Song, doing a small flourish above her head with her paw. After all, I AM the Abbess!  
Huge grins crossed the features of all three orphans. Joven looked from Fern to Naren and back again. He then finally looked at Song.   
Well, I guess it's settled then! C'mon Fern, c'mon Naren, lets round up the babes, we're going to Redwall Abbey!  
  
Dan was standing up on the Northeast wall corner. It was nearing sundown and Song and Dumble still weren't back yet. What could be keeping them? Log-a-log Dippler, the shrew chieftain, ascended the wall steps to stand next to his old comrade in arms.  
I don't like it. Dan said flatly. Song and Dumble should have been back ages ago. They were only going to pick a few herbs for the Infirmary. I hope they haven't run into one of those vermin raiding parties that are out in woods.  
Not likely, said Dippler, there don't seem to be that many of them these days. And besides, Song can take care of herself. You remember how she used to swing that old leafwood stick o'hers before she gave it to Burb.  
Dan sighed, You're right, Dip. she'd give'um a good walloping. Aye, and I dare say that young Dumble could account for a good number o'foul vermin beasts himself!  
Hey up there! Any beast home? Both Dan and Dippler looked down upon a most curious site. Standing at the East wicket wall gate was Abbess Song and Dumble, surrounded by about a dozen assorted young beasts. There were two otter pups, three mouse babes, two weasel babes, two ferret kits, two hare leverets, two fox cubs, a squirrel, and a hedgehog. Dan was slightly baffled. Dippler was completely baffled. They both just stared in awe at rather unusual gathering of creatures below them.  
Song's call snapped them both back to reality. Are you going to stand there gawking, or are you going to be a couple'o nice beasts and unlock this gate for us?  
We'll be right down! Dan shouted back, shaking his head in disbelief. Why would Song bring vermin back to the Abbey?  
It's about time. said Song, a fake air loftiness obvious in her voice. Imagine, keeping an Abbess waiting outside her own Abbey!  
Dan gave her a playful shove. You big ol' fraud. If you want to be treated like you're the Abbess, then try acting like one some time. Dan turned his attention towards the gathering of creatures behind Song. And who might this Rabble be that ya brought back with you, Song?  
A few good creatures who were kind enough to offer us tea and hospitality. They escaped from a slaving band a season or so back. Song stopped and smiled at the small form of a mouse babe who was hopelessly tethered to her habit. They found someone there whom we lost a while back.  
The mouse babe looked up, beaming a roguish smile at the Abbey Champion. Hewow Missa Dan! Is me, Andy!  
Dan's jaw slackened. Little Andy! I thought we'd lost you! Dan looked around at the assembly. Well, what are you all waiting for, come on in! There's plenty of room for all at Redwall Abbey! There was a loud cheer of approval as the young ones dashed off, Redwall dibbuns who had been watching the spectacle immediately began to mix in with them. Other Redwallers began all around introductions to the slightly more reserved and older Joven, Naren, and Fern. All head off for the Abbey. All except for two.  
By the now closed wall gate stood Joven, the fox, and Florian Willfachop, the hare. Their eyes were locked in a soul-searching gaze. The silence was broken by Florian. Hello again, young lad. What happened to bring you all the way here from Noonvale? Florian inquired, a tone of seriousness unusual for a hare present in his voice.  
There isn't a Noonvale any more. It's gone. All of it. Joven broke his eyes away from Florian and looked at the ground. All of his good humor had left him, he was depressed in the worst way imaginable.  
C'mon, young lad, chin up, wot wot? Florian comforted as he placed his arm around the young fox's shoulders. Let's go inside then you can tell your sad tale.  
A single, heart felt tear fell from Joven's eye, falling noiselessly to the grass. Thank you, he said, his voice barely above a whisper as they headed off towards the Abbey, Florian's arm still wrapped tightly around Joven.  
  
Song, Dan, Dippler, Foremole, and Rimrose Swifteye, the Abbey recorder, took their dinner in a private room. They were there to discuss the implications that allowing vermin into the Abbey might have. They were in the middle of a conversation about how well the young beast would behave when Florian walked into the room and slowly closed the door behind him. Song looked up from her tea Oh, hello Mr. Florian. I thought that you had decided to go and show off your appetite to all of our .... she stopped mid-sentence as she saw the ashen look on Florian's face. Mr. Florian, what's wrong? she inquired.  
A bloomin' lot, ol' gel, a bloomin' lot, said Florian as he seated himself in an open chair.  
Well, don't just sit there mopin' about mate; tell us! said Dippler, moving to edge of his seat.  
Well to start off with, you needn't worry about the behaviour of the new beasts. I know the young fox, Joven, and his word is good enough for me.  
How do you know him? asked Dan, who had also moved to the edge of his seat.  
That's a long story, but it's one that you should hear. It starts off back in the early days of Martin the Warrior. Now every one was on the their seat's edge. A story that involved Martin would always be a good one.  
In his earlier days, Martin had lead a vast uprising in the Northlands against the tyranny of a stoat named Badrang. Part of Martin's crew were an acting troupe called the Wandering Rosehip Players, predecessors to the Wandering Noonvale Troupe, who were lead by Ballaw De Quincewald, my ancient ancestor. Anyhoo, they won, and not one vermin survived the battle. After Martin had recovered his sword from Badrang, he went south, and eventually helped to found this Abbey.  
Back up north, the survivors decided that, in order to prevent oppression by another vermin force, they would closely monitor all vermin activities. They formed a group called the Keepers, and completed the fort that they had been kept as slaves in, calling it the Keepers Keep. Oh sure, at first they merely scared off the vermin or tied them up for a while. But, ever so gradually, their punishments became more and more severe. Nowadays, any beast who even speaks to vermin outside of a battle is captured and killed. At this, all present sat back in their chairs, nearly unable to comprehend that these heinous deeds were perpetrated by their own kind.   
There were however, those who believed that not all those who are considered to be vermin are really evil. Florian continued. They lived in a place called Noonvale, which was where our current acting troupe started from. Any way, they offered refuge to any vermin who could prove themselves to be good. In the times that we were there, the Village leader was a fox by the name of Hayanis. He had a wife named Alexi, and a small young babe named Joven.  
They were all very peace loving I never even once heard of Hayanis losing his temper. Basil smiled for the first time upon entering the room. His son, Joven, the fox we got here, he was the same as his dad. He used to act as our young Dumble's conscience whenever they were around each other. Well, anyway, one day, me and the troupe set off for more pleasant hauntin' grounds, promisin' to come back after a few seasons. That's when we came down here to Redwall, doncha know.   
About three seasons ago a keepers extermination squad finally found Noonvale. Every single beast there save for four were slaughtered. Joven, Hayanis, and Alexi were taken prisoner while their daughter Aureana, whom Alexi had had in our absence, hid in the charred ruins of the village.   
Hayanis and his wife were given a choice. They could either reveal the locations of other vermin colonies that existed and spend the rest of their lives in servitude, or they could be executed. They chose execution. And so, Florian had to take a moment to clear his eyes and throat before continuing. And so Joven was held by two guards and forced to watch as his parents were tied to posts and used for archery practice. Said that it would show him how being an evil vermin never pays All in the room felt tears falling unchecked down their face. How could any beast, let alone woodlanders, perpetrate such an unspeakable crime?  
After a moment of sorrowful silence, Florian continued. After a few days, young Joven managed to escape from his cell and find his sister. Going on a wing and a prayer, they decided to head south for a better life at a place that they had only heard of in fairy tales and bed time stories: Redwall Abbey. That's as far as he got before he broke down altogether and asked to be alone. All who had heard sat in stunned silence at the story. After about a minute Florian rose and slowly went to the door. As he got to it, he turned, saying I think it would be best if we not refer to the young ones as vermin, they aren't deserving of a title such as that. They're all good woodlanders, just like the rest of us. and with that, Florian left all to come to terms with what he had just said.  
  
Dan sat on the east wall steps, head in paws, deep in thought over the story Florian had told. He had caught a glimpse of Joven when he first arrived. He had seemed so happy. Dan could hardly believe what the cub must have gone through emotionally when his parents had been executed. Dan realized that his blood was boiling at even the thought of it.  
Dan heard a little cough and looked up into the shining blue eyes of the young fox maid Aureana, Joven sister, standing in front of him. She was wearing a neatly kept purple dress with a red scarf around her neck. Dan though that she must have been one of the cutest looking creatures that he had ever seen. She had a look of curiosity on her gentle face. Dan managed a half smile. Oh, hello there, little one. What might you be after?  
The fox maid did not reply. Instead, she latched herself around Dan and hugged him tightly. Dan was shocked, he had no idea what to do. So he just sat there, with this tiny, bright orange fuzz ball wrapped around him while he sat on the East wall steps, no one else around. Finally Aury detached herself from Dan and smiled. Here now, ya young rip, said Dan, the smallest hint of laughter in his voice. what was that for?  
Aury shrugged. 'cause you were sad, an' huggin' always makes ya feel better when you're sad!  
Dan was about to admonish her about doing things like that without the other beast permission, when realized that his half-hearted smile had become a full fledged grin. He shook his head in reluctant affection. Aury Giggled as Dan ruffled her ears. Be off with ya, young one. Dan said finally. There are others who probably need cheerin' up more than I do! Aury smiled even wider as she skipped off, humming to herself.   
That little tike was right, thought Dan, I do feel better.  
  
Dinner was a calmer affair than Song had foreseen it to be. There were no voiced objections to the young visitors. Many of the Redwallers had actually taken a liking to them. Joven was constantly occupied sampling to drink which Seany, the cellerhog, offered to him. Fern, as it turned out, was trying to become a self taught healer. She spent almost the entirety of the meal exchanging notes with the infirmary keeper, sister Sicily. Naren was immediately taken in as a nephew by Florian, who he proceeded to teach the young hare the fine art of Redwall dining, wot, wot?  
Now diner was over, and Joven sat alone on the east wall steps. He had a very contemplative look on his face. Song, who had been looking for him came over and sat beside him.   
What troubling you, Joven? You're very worried about something, I can see it in your face. said Song, looking sympathetically over at the fox.  
It's not that I'm worried, said Joven, it's just that I've been thinking about something. He paused and sighed, looking down at the steps for a while. After about a minute, he looked up at the Abbess.  
Abbess Songbreeze, he began, I have something to ask you, but I'm not quite sure how to word it.  
Well, give it your best shot, Song encouraged. Nothing can be lost by trying.  
Alright, here it goes. Joven to a deep breath. Abbess Songbreeze, for the time since my parents have died, my only goals have been to keep Aury safe and to some how get to Redwall. Now I've done them, and, well, I was wondering if there were any possibility of us, me and the rest, if we could...  
You want to know if you could stay here and live at Redwall Abbey, don't you? Song finished.  
Joven looked down rather ashamedly. That's the long and short of it, yes.  
Joven, let me tell you something, Song said, There was never any doubt in my mind that you and your friends were not just coming for a visit. I knew that you would stay here, at Redwall. Besides, I think you'd have a hard time explaining to all the little dibbuns you brought with you that they had to leave all their new friends!  
Joven looked at the Abbes with eyes as big as the full moon which hung in the sky. Y...you mean, we can actually stay here!  
That's what I said, isn't it?  
Thank you, Mother Abbess! said Joven. Thank you!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joven the Thief  



End file.
